


Dalliance

by Amaze



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M, men in suits
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:52:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8196677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaze/pseuds/Amaze
Summary: 穿着正装做一些砂糖小互动XD





	

**Author's Note:**

> 圈地自萌:)勿扰真人  
> 未经允许禁止转载发表至任何公共平台

1.

张继科从更衣室里面走出来，一身笔挺的黑西装，肌肉被包裹在层层衣服之下，将骨子里的那股张扬傲气收束了不少，整个人显现出一种禁欲的美感。

他抬眼一看，马龙正对着镜子，在自己脖子上打着领带，他的动作有些生疏，显然是不经常做这种事，本来熨烫平整的领带都被他扯皱了。

“怎么了？”他觉得马龙那副局促的样子有点好笑。

“这领带也太难系了。”马龙有些挫败地放弃了动作，领带就这样耷拉着挂在脖颈上，显得异常的可怜。

谁能想到，一向温和从容的马龙会被一条小小的领带给弄得不知所措。张继科忍不住弯起了嘴角。

“我来帮你。”

马龙看了他一眼，乖乖地配合着在他面前站好。张继科认真地将领带挂在马龙脖子上，心无旁骛开始打结。

因为身高的缘故，他微微垂着头，正好可以看得见马龙衣领间若隐若现的锁骨，马龙的皮肤很白，颈线分明，让人特别想在上面留下一个印记。

他看得有些入神。

这么近的距离，他能清晰地感受到马龙细微的呼吸，还有身上古龙水的气味。

马龙看着张继科盯着他出神的样子，觉得有些可爱，一双眼睛被他的身影塞得满满的，仿佛再也容不下任何东西。

他有点想吻他。

他修长的指骨在领带之间游刃有余，没有一点多余的动作，干净利落，这条领带在他的手里显得异常的乖顺，很快就打出了一个漂亮的领结。

“好了。”张继科退了一步。

然而马龙却往前走了一步，他毫无防备地被吻住，马龙的舌头缓慢而细致地舔过他的嘴唇，随后又轻轻地在上面咬了一口，他温柔地描摹着他的唇线，让这个短暂的亲吻变得缠绵万分。

“喂，宴会马上就要开始了哦。”张继科扯了扯他的衣角，弯起的眼角晕染上了一抹绯红，镜子里映出两个人交叠的身影，呼吸变得急促了起来。

“嗯。”马龙放开他的嘴唇，指腹在上面轻轻磨蹭了一下，“走吧。”

2.

他的扣子解开了两颗，恰巧可以看见形状优美的锁骨，在璀璨夺目的吊灯下，蜜色的皮肤像是被倾洒上了一层柔光。

这样随意的姿态在酒会的浮光掠影中显得有些狂放不羁，像是一头在暗处潜伏着的野兽，无形之中散发着逼人的气场，在觥筹交错的宴会中夺目异常，所有人的目光都有意或无意地扫过，他俨然成了人群中的焦点。

马龙突然感觉有点不舒服，仿佛有种所有之物被人觊觎的感觉，张继科身上的光芒太过于耀眼，他既欣赏他的美丽，又想好好地把他藏起来，只允许自己占有。

他拿起高脚杯，朝张继科所在的方向踱步而去。

他贸然地打断了正在和张继科对话的那位先生，对上张继科疑惑的目光，他只是温和地笑了笑，向那人赔礼道歉之后，抓住了张继科的手腕，拉着他离开了众人的视线。

张继科被马龙拉近了休息室，当门被合上的那一刻，他被马龙给结结实实地按在了门板之上，膝盖顶入他的双腿间，突然间变得凛然的气势让他呼吸一窒，马龙的眼里像是酝酿着一场风暴，危险的信号由内而外散发出来。

“你要干什么？”他直视着马龙的眼睛。

马龙没有说话，只是整个人都压在了他的身上，手臂牢牢地环住他的腰，然后盯着他的嘴唇，狠狠地吻了下去。

与其说这是个吻，不如将之称作是一场报复，马龙的唇舌带着不可抗拒的力度，狂风骤雨一般的攻势像是要夺走他的呼吸一般，他只能在在吻填堵不上的空隙间发出微弱的呜咽声。

他不知道马龙发的什么疯，他们两个人在一起很久了，期间小吵小闹是有的，但是马龙从来没有做过这么过激的举动，像是要把他拆吃入腹。

过了许久，马龙才停止了这个吻，他低下头，在张继科的锁骨上狠狠咬了一口，痛得他发出了一声闷哼，感觉都要被咬出血了，锁骨的那处地方留下了一个深深的牙印，在皮肤上显眼异常。

“继科儿，你是我的。”马龙在他耳边低声道。

这可没法出去了，要是让别人知道了，那丢脸就大发了，他只好把扣子系到了最上面的一颗，还生怕别人从薄薄的衣料里看出什么东西。

看着张继科这副局促的模样，马龙不可觉察地弯起了唇角。

3.

他侧了侧身，镜子里映出他的身影，修长的身材被西装包裹得严丝合缝，他拿着一条暗红色的领带，低头在领口打出一个漂亮的结。

“好了吗？”

他还没有抬起头，就被身后的人抱了个满怀，张继科的下巴抵在他的肩头，温热的气息喷洒在他的脸上，感觉痒痒的，马龙扭过头想去看他，那双手在腰侧处慢慢摩挲，“别动。”张继科低沉的声音萦绕在耳际，他用手帮着马龙把衬衫一点一点地塞进裤子里，手趁机在他的腹肌上摸了一把，然后恶趣味地往他耳边吹气，“最近疏于训练啊龙队，腹肌还没有我的好看。”

马龙挑起了眉，抓住了在他身上乱摸的那只手，然后一个转身，反手把张继科压制住，在他的唇上轻轻吻了一下，“乖，别闹。

环在腰际上的手隔着一层薄薄的布料摸上了那人的腹部，“你的有多好看？”

“别闹。”他挣开了马龙的束缚，气息有些不稳，一双眼里像是盛有一汪深潭，此时却满满地装住了他的身影。

就像当年他们的初遇，自目光相对的那一刻起，就再也移不开眼睛了。


End file.
